thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Wiki:Edit Help
NOTE: Disregard the strange table of contents, it doesn't really matter here and will not affect copy pasting from this page. Creature page The Creature's name is bolded. Outline what they are known for, favorite games, basic personality profile etc. Bio Real life Summarize their life outside YouTube: where they are from, family, school-life, work etc. YouTube Their YouTube career: when they started their channel and why they did it, their first video, first notable series, when they joined Machinima and any other notable events related to making videos. Currently Ongoing Games These are games currently being uploaded on X's channel: *Minecraft *Minecraft *Minecraft Link to series pages on the wiki! Catchphrases and Quotes Bullet-point running jokes of theirs or other catchphrases. Please use sparingly and avoid one-liners because this section gets real cluttered real fast. Filmography Creature Shorts Any Creature short they have been involved in. Machinima Any machinima they have been involved in. Trivia Main article: Trivia/Trivia This will require little editing as only THREE trivia points are allowed on a Creature's main page, the rest should be put under categories on their trivia page. Feel free to swap out trivia points if you feel one you have or one on the other page is more interesting, but please make points you take off the main page are returned to the trivia page than lost in deletion. Gallery Self-explanatory. Put infamous images like Seamus' epic doublechin or other good photos here. No fanworks please! Links Add the links to the Creature's YouTube channel, Facebook page, Twitter and so on. Friends Name is bolded. Outline who they are: who their Creatures friends are, what games they play with the Creatures or otherwise how they know them, if they're part of another YouTube team etc. History with the Creatures How they met the Creatures, where they feature in Creature series, have they been a part of other Creature features, notable events between them and the others. Series with the Creatures Dosn't have to be every series just the most notable. Creature Filmography Creature Shorts Any Creature shorts they have been in Machinimas Any machinimas (made by the Creautures) that they have been in. Trivia Bullet-point the interesting facts. Don't go too crazy and integrate what you can into the rest of the article. Guests do not get separate trivia pages. Links Links to other sites, if they have accounts there. Series page Series name is bolded. Say whose series it is or who's playing if it's multiplayer. State what the game is if it's not clear from the series title, maybe give a quick idea of what the game is about if it's a one-off series. Do not do this for Minecraft, we all know what Minecraft is. History Any background to the series: what Creatures have said about the game before (eg. Kootra having played Far Cry 2 several times before because he enjoys it so much or Sly's playing Pokemon Blue for nostalgia and love of Squirtle etc.) or whether the series is a follow-on from a previous series like a second playthrough or sequel game (eg. Tri-Mountain Survival and Quad-Mountain Survival). Summary What happens! Don't go crazy and write down everything that happens but outline the gist of what happens, the best bits and infamous moments. Did a moment from it become a Gimme Dat or Lowlight? Mention that. Link around to other relevant pages. Trivia Obvious. Links There will probably be a playlist made for the series, link to the first video. Series name - X's YouTube Channel Machinima page Under construction Category:Site administration Category:Help